Perfidy
by Trufreak89
Summary: Spencer proposes she and Kyla spend some time getting to know each other, but Kyla wants more than Spence is willing to give… KS


**Title: **Perfidy

**Summary: **Spencer proposes she and Kyla spend some time getting to know each other, but Kyla wants more than Spence is willing to give…

**Disclaimer: **Don't own South of Nowhere or any of the characters.

**Rating: **PG-13 (Adult themes and language)

**A/N: **Femslash K/S

"Hey." Spencer bounced up to Kyla as she walked towards the car park. "Are you doing anything tonight?"

"Uh…no." Ashley's sister replied, suspicious of why the other girl was being so friendly.  
"Great. Do you want come over to my house? Just Ash's going away for the weekend so I thought we could hang out, have a girlie sleepover and get to know each other a little better?"

"Er…yeah sure. I could use all the friends I can get."

"Great. I'll come pick you up before dinner." The youngest Carlin smiled and waved as she rushed off to catch up with her brothers.

Walking in to the Carlin family home at dinnertime was like stepping back in to the fifties. Spencer's mother and father were cooking together in the kitchen and her two brothers were helping to lay the table. They were all there as a family.

"Kyla." Her mother smiled warmly as she and Spencer took their seats at the table. "It's nice to have you over. Would you like to say Grace?" The others around the table looked between Kyla and Paula, weary of what had happened the last time a guest had said Grace.

"I'd love to." She smiled brightly and held Spencer's hand and Glen's. "Lord, we thank you for this meal. For all of your blessings in our own lives and others, and for living in our heart. Amen" Spencer's mom looked close to jumping out of her seat and hugging the teenager.

"That was lovely Kyla, thank you." Spencer could see the true meaning behind the words. That was better than Ashley. You're better than Ashley.

"You've certainly won my mom." Spender teased as they entered her room. "Ashley didn't do quite so well at grace." Kyla laughed and shrugged.  
"My mom is exactly the same. We always say Grace." Kyla grinned slyly as she pulled out a bottle of vodka from her bag. "Because I'm a good girl."

Spencer giggled and shoved the bottle under her pillow as her mother appeared at the door. "Everything alright girls? Spence, I've got to work tonight, your dad and the boys have gone out, they'll be home before eleven." The second she left the room and closed the door Kyla leant in towards Spencer.

"It will be when she's gone."

Two DVDs and a bottle of vodka later the girls sat giggling on Spencer's bed. "Sooo, you and Ashley…" Kyla downed the last of the vodka. "How did you guys get together?"

Her sister's girlfriend stretched out on her bed and sighed. "We bumped in to each other, literally. She was really pissed when I spilt coffee all over her. Luckily she calmed down and gave me a tour of LA. It took me a while but I realised I really liked her. We only got together a couple days before you came to town."

"Shame." Kyla lay down with her head resting on Spencer's stomach. "So do you love her?" She asked, changing the conversation at the girl's questioning look.

"Yeah." She smiled absently. Kyla looked up at her, a sly grin tugging at her lips. "So is Ash the only girl you've ever liked?" The other girl took her time in answering and shrugged.

"I guess I find other girls attractive, but Ashley's special. She's the only girl I wa-" She struggled as Kyla's lips found their way on to Spencer's. She forced her to kiss her while she sat astride her, keeping her pushed down.

Spencer gasped for air as Kyla pulled away, but it was only for a second. She'd intended for Spencer to open her mouth to breathe and took advantage of it. She screamed in to her mouth as Kyla's tongue was forced in to her own. She bit down, but the other girl wasn't giving up, she bit Spence's lip and then forced her tongue in to her mouth again. Spencer bucked against her in an attempt to dislodge her, but Kyla simply pushed back.

As she stopped fighting her Kyla's kiss became softer and less forced. She grinned as Spencer started cautiously kissing her back. She didn't see the kneed that came soaring up in to her stomach as she relaxed. She groaned as she was pushed to the floor and Spencer rushed passed her out of the room.

"Spencer!" She ran after her and caught her just as she got to the bottom of the stairs. She pinned her wrists against the wall.

"Get off!" She screamed.  
"Spencer. Please…just calm down, ok?" Kyla soothed and released her wrists to stroke lose strands of hair out of her eyes. "I'm sorry. I- I shouldn't have done that…vodka…"

"Get. Off. Me." She shoved her away.

Both girls looked at the front door as it began to open and stormed upstairs before the Carlin boys could notice them. Spencer pulled her pillow up in front of her face in order to hide her swollen lips. Kyla lay with her head on her stomach again and snuggled in to the blankets.

"Hey." Her father smiled as he found the two girls lying on Spencer's bed watching a film. "Everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything's great." Spencer replied, she felt the other girl tense against her. After he left she turned to her sister's girlfriend and looked sheepishly up at her.

"I'm sorry Spencer. I really shouldn't drink." She rubbed her leg. "Can we still be friends?"

Spencer pulled away and glared. "No. No we can not. Tomorrow morning you're leaving and if you come near me again I'll..."

"Spence-"

"Don't." She growled. "Don't call me that. Don't even talk to me."

Kyla sat quietly for a while until she couldn't take the silence. "I miss my ex girlfriend." She sighed. "I know it's not an excuse but-"

"You're gay?" Kyla looked astonished at the question.

"No Spencer I'm just the type of straight girl who likes kissing girls as well as boys…its shorter name is being bi. I think you and Ashley may know about it."

"Ashley." Spencer muttered.

"No!" Kyla sat up alarmed. "You can't tell Ashley about this. Ever!"

"Give me one damn reason!" Spencer growled. Kyla shoved her down again and snarled.

"Because as far as anyone else knows I'm straight. I'll deny everything and say you came on to me." Spencer shoved her away.

"She'll never believe you!" Ashley's new sister smirked.

"The way she is right now? I wouldn't hedge your bets."

Monday morning Ashley returned from her vacation and found Spencer waiting for her in the car park.  
"Hey." She smiled meekly. "How was your weekend?"

"It was great. How was yours?" She hugged her as she saw how sad her girlfriend looked. "Hey, c'mon. Did you really miss me that much?" Spencer remained silent as she saw Kyla walking with Aiden. She hugged her girlfriend as tightly as she could.

Spencer yelped as Kyla pulled her in to the locker room. "Hey sexy." She laughed as the other girl shoved her away. "Aw not in the mood? I noticed Ash isn't after my blood. I guess you decided not to tell her?" The other girl lowered her gaze and ignored her. She tried to push past her only to be slammed against the nearest locker. Once again Kyla's lips were slammed against hers. She pulled away, a satisfied grin on her face.

"You're mine now Spence." She purred. "You can't tell Ashley, you can't tell Aiden and you sure as hell can't tell your parents."

"No. But I sure as hell can smash your face in." Kyla cried out as her sister pushed her away from her girlfriend. "You touch her again and I will kill you." Ashley's arms wrapped protectively around the girl she loved.

"Ashley. She came on to me! I'm straight!" Kyla protested.

"Save it." She snapped. "She told me everything. Do you really think I'd believe a skank like you over Spence? Get the hell out of my house, and the fuck out of my town!"

End.


End file.
